Skip Your Early Classes
by BunBunC
Summary: Levi scrunched his nose up a bit, lips forming into a bit more of a frown. He tilted his chin upwards a bit more, and clicked his tongue. "Well, I don't hate him. I don't even dislike him." (Teacher AU, EreRi)
1. Chapter 1

Levi deeply regretted being the head of the history department, sometimes.

Well, the fact was he adored history. He adored teaching Euro-history, he adored seeing students chuckle at small jokes he'd slip into the lecture, he just adored the subject overall. Despite the fact he was teaching an AP level course, he was frankly okay with the small amount of students he taught with every class period. There was never more than nineteen, and although he was strict, the students always ended up getting along with him.

That was okay, until Erwin went and let Pixis retire and had to hire a new WHAP teacher.

And the little shit could not be any more _irritating_ than what he has experienced.

Levi thought he must have the patience of a damn saint, because just a month into the school year and he was completely fed up with Eren Jaeger's antics. First it was the recognition of Levi, because apparently Levi had been a student teacher back during Eren's senior year of high school. He'd decided to take EHAP to get another college credit, plus, the class was a good mix of eleventh to twelfth graders anyways. He was only the student teacher for maybe five months at most, but Eren must have recalled the same look in his eyes he still held five years ago.

So, upon first meeting the brat the wide eyes set upon Eren's pretty little face, and his mouth dropped right open at the sight of the man who was still short as ever. He struggled for words in the moment, before Levi simply scoffed and told him to spit it out.

"Do you not remember me?" The brunet asked, with his hair messy as ever and shirt surprisingly neat. His dress pants were straight and held up by a simple black leather belt.

"I've taught for five years almost, I've seen a lot of faces," Levi placed his hands on his hips, raising the thin black eyebrows.

"You were a student teacher during my senior year of high school. You worked with Mr. Smith, actually. I'm surprised he remembered me, seeing as I was loud and still really short-tempered back then," The younger rambled, deciding to leave _'And you're still short'_ out.

That began a cycle. Eren had a lot of questions, trying to get used to teaching, and Levi felt as though Eren was still a high school student. He became more irritable every time Eren entered before knocking, coming in with more and more stupid questions, until about halfway through the first month they finally died down.

"I'm sorry for asking so much, I was just really nervous since I know how students can be. Sophomores especially, but seriously, thank you for putting up with it," He smiled, handing Levi a coffee early one morning before the first period.

He had noticed though, the teacher was becoming more acquainted with the staff. He'd learn the Aquatic Sciences teacher, Armin Arlert, had been friends with Eren for many years. Him and Mikasa Ackerman were even adoptive siblings, but kept that under the wraps so Erwin wouldn't get too up in arms about the two working together. It didn't take long for Hanji, Levi's closest and dearest friend, to become attached to the new teacher. When she was teaching of certain reactions and almost burned Eren, he just laughed it off and said it was okay.

On the morning of September 27th, though, his students brought up an interesting dynamic. Although it was always advised not to become friends with his students, he still at least tried to seem somewhat approachable to them, but kept a strict demeanor with work and tests. He was wrapping up the unit on the renaissance in Europe, drawing a diagram on the board. Although it was a Friday, he still wanted them to at least have them study since he knew they wouldn't over the weekend.

"And with Art came wealth, which is exactly what the Italians had at the time of the renaissance," Levi wrote the summary next to Italy on the board, cursive neat as always.

Familiar footsteps came down the hallways, but instead of hearing the tap of converse on wooden floor and the dangling of a wallet chain and car keys, as it was casual Friday, he was introduced to the sound of Vans shoes running to his door and letting it fly open.

"Levi!" A masculine, yet soft voice filled the room and Levi rolled his eyes. He turned to find a woman wearing her usual thick-rimmed glasses, and her hair tied back in a messy attempt of a ponytail. She wore regular blue jeans and a shirt reading '_I wear this shirt periodically._'

"Hanji, please knock. You're picking up Jaeger's habits. What the hell do you need?" He sighed, looking at her with tired eyes.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come to my place later? A few others are coming along too, we're just gonna hang out," She offered, leaning against the doorway. She had the look of an adult skater, and it was no doubt she was. Hanji had a penny board, two long boards, and three regular skateboards. She designed them herself, always able to ride after school or on the weekends. A few students even saw her sometimes, laughing with she waved and high fived them as she wheeled by.

"Yeah, sure, fine. Go back to your planning period," Levi shooed her out, shutting the door. A few students giggled and he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the students tapping their pencils on the notebooks.

Sure, the students had gotten used to antics between Levi, Hanji, Erwin, and Eren. Erwin occasionally came in to joke with him, Hanji always came to just talk, and Eren either had questions or was asking if he'd wanted to do something after work.

A senior girl, Ymir, piped up to add her own opinion to the conversation, "Mr. Rivaille, you always say 'Eren this, Eren that' and act like he's the most annoying person ever. Why do you talk about him so much if you hate him?" She was rather loud in attitude, not afraid to speak up when needed. She had a lot to add with conversations.

Levi scrunched his nose up a bit, lips forming into a bit more of a frown. He tilted his chin upwards a bit more, and clicked his tongue. "Well, I don't hate him. I don't even dislike him," he capped the long forgotten Expo marker, setting it down and standing out of the way of the board so the students can continue to copy information. "Eren still acts like a teenager, despite being twenty four? Twenty five? And it makes it easier for you all to relate to him, but sometimes I'm just a bit irritated."

He should have known the glance in the student's eyes, when they all giggled and looked at each other.

* * *

He should have also known that Hanji would invite him, Erwin, and Eren.

Levi swirled his drink a bit, just a mix of Jack Daniels and a coke. At school he was always forced to give the whole alcohol and drugs are bad for you speech, but the occasional drink never hurt him. He never was very heavy on it, never found a reason to. Eren and Hanji were talking excitedly, about his time as a teacher and what it'll be like for Homecoming week, winter formal, more and more that the school offers.

"Say, Eren, what club would you sponsor?" She asked, leaning on her elbow. Oh God, was Hanji doing a poor attempt at flirting?

"I've asked Erwin if I could have the origami club, a few kids actually asked me for one. Mikasa taught me how when we were nine, so it kinda stuck with me. She occasionally joins in, but I've still got jars and jars of the lucky stars," Eren smiled, fondly remembering the amount of paper he's managed to waste over years.

"Oh sweet! I host the anime club, Levi is a stick in the mud and refuses to do anything. You and him should do something together, maybe the social studies club?" She suggested.

"You forget that the club is already sponsored," Levi chimed in with a sing-song tone, taking a swig from the glass.

Eren shot a glance in Levi's direction, taking a shot of Jaeger from his glass. There was something in the expression of his face, Levi couldn't exactly pinpoint it. But the small wrinkles near his lips and the slight furrow of his brows indicated that something was not settling right with him. Grey eyes looked sorry for a moment, before turning back and discussing the subject with Hanji.

They all decided to play a few rounds of video games for a while, Hanji obviously dominating. She'd learned the ways of Tekken by age fourteen, and by age seventeen she was competing in gaming tournaments. She still competed every now and then, mainly during summer or when she had vacation time. Levi would almost always go see her too, for moral support.

Eren whined at the constant defeats, suggesting they switched to something like Mario Party. That in itself was an awful decision, because with Levi and Hanji on a team and Erwin and Eren against the two, it was almost unfair. Midway through the first game, Hanji switched to team with Erwin and Levi with Eren, significantly improving his game. The teal-eyed man was having fun, high fiving Levi when they won the game overall. Hanji threw the controller at Levi, accusing him of cheating, to which he promptly decided she had too many drinks and said they should just watch a movie instead. Erwin picked on Pacific Rim, and they all sat down with drinks in hand, lounging and joking around about the movie.

The shorter teacher left around one that morning, kissing Hanji's forehead and giving Erwin a hug. Eren and he simply exchanged nods, and Levi left the apartment, beginning the ten minute walk to his apartment. He knew better than to drink and drive, and God forbid he just walk a few minutes to get to the condo. Thoughts were a little blurry at that point, but there's something in the way Eren looks at him that sets down an uneasy feeling.

The Monday after that was long and tiring, and Levi ended up having to push the test back a few days since he'd forgotten the Marching Band would be out that day. The students were relieved, and he'd just decided to let them have a study hall to speak quietly or actually utilize the time to study.

"Mr. Rivaille?" Jean piped up, chewing his gum and having one headphone in.

"Yeah?" Levi pushed his reading glasses up his nose, looking at the senior with an odd dye job.

"How was your Friday night? Anything crazy happen?" He asked, and Marco rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the question.

"Hanji beat us at Mario Kart and Tekken. There's never much more to us hanging out," He reached for the coffee, taking a sip and sighing. The book was set down, open to its place and ready to be picked up when needed again.

"Oh? So nothing else happened? Not even with a certain AP teacher?" Ymir chimed in, swirling the coffee in her thermos. Levi scoffed at their prying questions, rolling his eyes at the teenagers.

"I'm sorry, but do you not remember Friday and what I said? Eren and I have nothing going on, and we never will."

"Do you not see how he looks at you?" Jean asked.

"He looks at me like how he looks at everyone else," Levi countered.

"No, he gets this glint in his eye when he's near you. Like, the world just seems brighter, maybe he just wants to be friends?" Christa added in, smiling and braiding her hair. It was habit for Christa to play with her hair, Levi has come to observe.

"Maybe, Christa," He chuckled a little, picking up the book and going back to reading. "Maybe we'll just see how things go."


	2. Style your wake for fashion magazines

Eren liked to think of himself as a teacher students could relate to.

At least, he pretends as best as possible when he's driving into the student parking lot with three coffees, Fall Out Boy blasting with the bass cranked all the way up (he'd added a subwoofer to his truck, no big deal) and it's Homecoming week. Six thirty A.M made him feel like absolute hell, but hey, it's his first homecoming as a teacher at Rose High School and he was desperate to slack off a bit. There weren't even any tests being given out, hell yeah he was going to teach his students about pirates.

"_But we are alive, here in Death Valley!_" He sang, tapping his fingers to the drum beat. When the truck pulled into his usual spot and turned off the ignition. Tanned hands attempted to balance his bag and coffees, finally huffing a sigh when he balanced the three warm cups and the bag on his shoulders.

"Still living in early 2000's, I see," A low and tired voice drawled, making Eren's head snap around behind him to see Levi leaning on his 2013 Elantra.

"For your information, that album was just released this year," Eren stuck his tongue out, fixing the large hipster glasses he'd worn since the theme was _Fashion through the Decades_.

"Oh, excuse me," Levi rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his own coffee and rolling his bag to the front of the building. The usual early kids were lounging around, sleeping on benches or the concrete as they waited for the school doors to open. A few who were wide awake with their own caffeinated drinks giggled as they walked by together, Levi holding the door open for Eren as he rushed a thank you and kept walking.

The history hallway they were located in was upstairs, so Eren laughed as the shorter of the two had to pick up his bag and trudge it up a flight of stairs. They didn't speak for a few minutes, walking into their respective rooms and setting up for the day. Eren was finally a little uncomfortable silence, speaking up and trying to break the awkwardness.

"So, decade?" He called from the World History classroom.

"Guess," Levi stepped into view, letting Eren look at the torn jeans and all black, completed with dog chains and—were those tattoos _real? Is that snake bite piercings and a septum piercing?_ He even had on a shirt that had some band on it, he thinks it read Suicide Silence but he wasn't quite so sure.

"That's not a decade," The brunet laughed. "Are those tattoos real?"

"Yeah, I've had an ink sleeve for a while. That's why I wear all long sleeved shirts," he shrugged in response. "I've got a piece on my back too, but I'm not taking off my shirt just to let you see, yet."

The younger of the teachers was about to retaliate until he heard the first bell ring, signaling the students being allowed into the school. He bit his snarky response away, making up the excuse that some students were coming in for tutorials. The ones who did come in were amused by his appearance, skinny tie with a collared shirt and blue cardigan, old skinny jeans from his sophomore year of college paired with some steel toed boots he found. They did notice the bit of distraction in his eyes, how they kept flickering to Levi's classroom. He was pretty sure all of the piercing were real—the snakebites, gauges, septum piercing, even an _eyebrow_. The sleeves on the shirt were cut off, and it was way too big on him, and the shoes he were just an old pair of black vans.

It was actually kinda hot.

Well, Eren had always just been attracted to guys who looked fed up with those around him, but no there was no attraction growing towards Levi. Maybe back when he was a senior, sure, but they're co-workers now. If anything were to happen, it would become very, very awkward. Levi probably didn't even want to acknowledge Eren that way, so what was the point?

The sound of the bell ringing triggered him back out of his thoughts, and he watched as the first period class he had trickled in. The last to enter was Annie, his student aid, and she simply just looked tired and annoyed. She had on a poodle skirt and a ruffled blouse, hair tied back neatly and painted on makeup. The signal of first period beginning came over head one last time, and after the announcements Eren finally stood up from his desk when he finished attendance.

"I'm not sure what time period we're in anymore," he laughed, giving a scan over the students.

"Maybe," Annie piped up, twirling a red pen, "Time is relative, and we're slowly collapsing in on ourselves in the form of the past."

"I come in to you discussing time as a theory and not the Xin dynasty," Levi leaned against the door frame with his coffee. "You've disappointed me, Jaeger."

"Just because your first period is your off period does not mean you can come terrorize my class," Eren stuck his tongue out, and a few students giggled.

"So you can terrorize mine? That's just so rude," Levi reached in his pocket for something, pulling out a small necklace and handing it to Eren. "You dropped this in the hall."

"Oh sweet, my dog tags!" He took the chain, noticing the leather gloves his superior was wearing.

"You're _welcome_," The raven-haired male replied, adjusting his septum piercing. The students laughed a little more, whispering to each other.

"Yeah, okay, thanks," He teased. "Now let me teach my students."

"About the Xin dynasty I hope?" Levi poked, frowning.

"Pirates. It's Homecoming week, I don't need actual work."

* * *

The student's expressions as they walked into their third period class to find Levi in his natural way of dressing was almost too hilarious. They all looked terrified, despite seeing glances over the past three or four years, but knowing him and seeing it now set them off. The gauges in his ears, the loose muscle tee he wore, and how old were those converse? Jean, dressed to match Marco as they were from the seventies, looked terrified at the normally stoic teacher writing at his desk with Suicide Silence quietly coming from the speakers.

"Mr. Rivaille? Is that you?" Christa asked, horrified and wide-eyed.

"I should keep a tally for how often that's asked to me today," he mused, tapping the pen. The bell rang, and students ran to sit down in their seats.

"It's so weird—you can even kind of see the back piece you have," Jean commented, stretching his neck to get a small look. Levi rolled his eyes, turning around and picking up the marker to begin writing the warm-up on the board. _Explain the significance of your fashion choice today_ he wrote, and the students laughed as they began writing down or trying to text under their desks.

After finishing one last song from the album, Levi finally let the students share their answers with him. Ymir commented saying she did it to match with Christa, going back to renaissance times and being dressed as a prince while the blonde was a princess. Reiner and Bertl were obviously matching with Annie, as they all sat together in the back of the class with Reiner looking like a jock, Bertholdt the tall and awkward boy, and Annie in her poodle skirt.

"So, why did you dress like that Mr. Rivaille?" Sasha asked, bangles dangling on her wrist as she was matching with Connie in nineties style.

He shrugged, giving a subtle glance towards the open door, giving a clear view across the hall to Eren's class. "No reason, it's usually what I wear at home or in public."

"It's not really from an era, though," Connie interjected.

"I'm sorry, have you seen some of the kids walk around here? Their gauges are bigger than mine," he said in a matter-of-factly tone. His gauges were only 6G, anyways; most kids walked around with nearly inch diameters.

"That's not even answering the question," Ymir raised her eyebrows. "Could you perhaps be trying to impress someone?"

"Who do I have to impress?" He asked, glancing away from the door.

"There's a rumor going around that you and Mr. Jaeger are dating," Reiner added nonchalantly, doodling in the margins of his notebook.

"I've known him for a month, that's a bit quick," He quirked an eyebrow down, frowning. Eren looked up from his spot where he was grading papers that Annie hadn't finished, and leaned over to view the classroom.

It couldn't hurt to go mess with him for a few minutes.

He stood up, adjusting his cardigan and the skinny tie, walking straight over to the Euro-History classroom. The students went a little quiet when they saw him walk in, and Annie rolled her eyes mouthing something to Reiner and snickering a little.

"So you get on my ass about not teaching, yet here you are," he mused, poking fun at the short teacher.

"For your information, I was getting ready to tell about my tattoos, asshole," Levi shot a glare, furrowing his brows. Young teachers can be annoying, sometimes.

"No, we were talking about—" Ymir was cut off by Christa placing a hand over her mouth, motioning to shut up and let them talk. She finally got the message by laughing a little, pushing the hand off.

"Whatever, Ymir. Anyways," Levi held up his right arm, motioning to the ink sleeve. They all observed at the monochromatic scheme, splotches of red and white filling it occasionally. It took them to realize it was a bit of a bone and muscle design, with bits of burnt flesh being inked in a precise and delicate manner.

"I got this when I was twenty, I won't really go into the story besides the basics. It was more or less based off of one of my favorite book series that hit home rather hard, and it's more or less of a representation of how the further you go into someone's past, the more damaged it becomes." He motioned about how the bone was more cracked and burned than other parts of muscle and flesh, and the students stared in awe.

He walked over to shut the door and cover it for a moment, making sure Erwin wasn't going to walk by anytime soon. When it was clear, he pulled off the shirt he was wearing and turned around. His back had one white wing, and one blue one, elegantly place on the shoulder blades and coming down to swoop across his back. In calligraphy near his waist, it wrote '_Ailes de la liberté_' lined with white and written in black.

Eren couldn't stop staring.

In fact, he looked between the class and Levi, waiting for the explanation. The teacher sighed, and went on. "This also comes from the same book, as I said it hits home rather hard. The logo doesn't actually look like two legitimate pairs of wings, unlike these, and the French on the bottom reads 'Wings of Freedom.' I chose for it to be in French rather than German, because I liked the sound a bit better."

He threw the shirt back on, leaving Eren slightly disappointed at not seeing the art anymore. His eyes shifted down when Levi bent over to roll up the pants leg on his left, revealing a few butterflies flying on his ankle.

"And this," he propped the leg up on a chair, "is just because I think butterflies are nice."

The class and world history teacher couldn't help but to laugh at the sudden mood switch, earning a small smirk from Levi. He rolled the pants back down, adjusting them a bit and finally standing up straight once again. Gray eyes met teal ones, and they held stares until Hanji strolled in with a few papers.

"Hey, yo, I've got a few papers from Erwin for Homecoming game chaperones—why are all the students laughing?" She cut herself off, looking at them. She was dressed from the nineties as well, modeling more off the Spice Girls than anything, since it was so unlike her usual self.

"We saw Mr. Rivaille's ink," Sasha laughed.

"Oh! I missed the tattoo show off?" She frowned. "Did you see the butterflies?"

"Yeah, yeah, they saw the butterflies," he waved his hand over to the desk, Eren and Hanji following directly after. Although, when both left and Levi began to teach the lesson, he couldn't help but to feel like he had a bit more excitement. Eren had been staring at the tattoos, and—

No, he was not looking for the brat's attention. They only work together; maybe they're friends if they hung out more outside of school, but nothing more and nothing less. At least, that's what he hoped.

* * *

im probs gonna have too much fun writing this, i love the idea of levi being really metal but having to cover up all the ink for school. oh, and having to take out the piercings. and punk eren is really funny ok. this wILL BE A CUTE AND FLUFFY FIC TO THE END THIS I SWEAR.


	3. I've Got A Hell Of A Plan

Levi threw the suit case in the condo, reaching for the carton of cigarettes in his front pocket. He'd long since changed his clothing before he came to the apartment, and was in his normal attire and piercings. He flicked the lights on, being greeted with the usual scenery he'd become familiar with, and opened the carton to grab a stick. He slipped it back in his pocket, reaching for the lighting and flicking it, lighting the stick and taking a deep exhale. Off went the old converse, and out came a blissful sigh.

Friday's are amazing.

Oh, right, when he _does not have to watch Hanji's condo and cats because she went to a gaming competition._

The short man quickly made his way to her stereo system, plugging his iPod in and turning the volume and bass as loud as he could without a noise complaint. After finding a song, he set the device down and quickly made his way to the coffee table, where a note was laying for him.

_'Levi—_

_I trust you know what to usually do. Remember how much to feed Sawney and Bean, and please do not reorganize my DVD collection. There's food in the fridge and Pantry I made to last for the few days, and if anything goes wrong call Erwin or I._

_Love,  
Your Best Friend'_

He smirked at the note, setting it down and flicking the ashes into the ash tray, taking another drag. Levi walked over to the small kitchen, narrowly avoiding the two calico cats Hanji had adopted three years ago, and opened up the fridge. She had the usual; vegetarian chili, veggie spaghetti sauce, some fish, and a few boxes of Boca meat in the freezer drawer below. God, was he glad that Hanji was vegetarian as well. The amount of vegetarian food would probably spark a grocery trip for Eren.

Oh right.

_Eren._

Hanji decided that it would be a wonderful idea for the two men to get to know each other, so she'd invited Eren to help watch the condo and "Spend some time together!" That phone call made Hanji nearly go deaf with how loud Levi had managed to scream in her ears about his disapproval. When the next song flicked on from Levi's iPod, he quickly ran to the living room to turn the music up and put his cigarette out.

He stroked the cat that managed his way on to the couch, and when the doorbell rang, Levi was broken from the relaxation to go answer the door. When he ran to go answer it, he was greeted with the sight of Eren in his normal clothes and not the hipster ones, sporting a worn out Rise Against shirt and a pair of old jeans. His hair was messy like always, and Levi stepped away to let the taller yet younger of the two inside the condo.

"Your music is loud," Eren commented, and Levi rolled his eyes.

"When is it not?" Levi retaliated, pointing to his bag. "Set that down, we've gotta hit the store. Hanji and I are vegetarians, if you haven't noticed, and I figured you may want meat at some point or another."

"You're vegetarian? I thought I saw you eating a burger today," Eren raised a brow, frowning.

"Boca meat, I eat it since it has the nutrients of meat but isn't meat," he grabbed the keys from his side, and quickly ran over to grab the iPod and turn the speaker's off. "I'm driving, though."

The car ride was mostly full of bickering about the music choice between them, Eren wanting to play Green Day while Levi was just turning the volume louder to drown out the complaints. He sang along to the song Chelsea Smile, effectively getting Eren to just give up and stay quiet, rolling his eyes.

When they arrived, however, Levi could not believe he didn't assume Eren would go a little overboard. _How the hell does he live alone?_ He'd thrown chips, candy, a few meat products because "I'm a grown ass man, dammit Levi!" And even a few cans of silly string. Levi would not act like he was five, no sir, silly string is meant for teenagers at partied and five year olds on Fourth of July.

Okay, maybe he acted like he didn't notice the silly string.

Eren rambled on about something—something Levi didn't care about, because the brat was just so excited to spend the weekend at Hanji's place and play her video games and have her bass system going.

"How did she afford that?" He asked, tossing a bag of some German candy in the basket.

"She won them as prizes in competition; I remember her face when she got the bass system. Erwin and I alternate going to watch her compete," Levi shrugged, setting the candy back. You can't trust that shit, really.

"You two are really close. Did you grow up together?" Eren rolled his eyes at the action, pushing the basket to the line. Levi blinked a little, and looked away, shrugging.

"Not really. We went to high school together, but shit happened and whatever, Hanji and I ended up becoming really close."

"That's nice," he smiled, turning to set bags on the conveyer belt. "Armin, Mikasa, and I all grew up together, so they're really who I stuck with for a long time."

When Levi was going to reply, a familiar voice perked up behind the counter. "Mr. Rivaille!" a blonde girl greeted.

"…Christa," Levi forced a smile, shooting a glare that could kill a man directly at Eren.

"What are you and Mr. Jaeger doing grocery shopping together?" She asked, smiling, knowing that something was up.

"Euh, we're just watching Hanji's condo for the weekend. She asked us to," Eren added, taking out his card and swiping it, as Ymir began bagging the groceries.

"Oh, well that's nice!" Christa replied with a gleeful attitude, trying her best not to snicker when Eren shot a look as his slipped a few more items on to the conveyer belt that Levi clearly had not noticed.

* * *

Well, not notice until they got to the condo and were putting away groceries.

"Jaeger," Levi stared, turning and looking at Eren, who was casually picking a song since they decided to alternate every hour.

"Hm?" he turned back, noticing the items in Levi's hands and going completely pale.

"Did you. Did you really. Oh my God," Levi just threw the items at him, and Eren thanked the heavens for playing little league for a while because he was able to catch them and shove them in a drawer.

"Not for—no! Not for us, Levi!" He tried to laugh it off, but Levi clearly knew he was bluffing.

"Do you really think you're gonna get laid that easily? Like, is this a legitimate thought that ran through your mind today?" He angrily threw the rest of the groceries into their respective places, slamming the pantry shut and turning to glare at Eren, who was now turning a shade of red he thought wasn't possible.

"I uh, may have had hopes. It doesn't mean they were for us, I mean, it could be for some other guy!" Eren tried to retaliate, but Levi only watched and lit a cigarette.

"I'm sorry, Eren, but I'd rather you took me to dinner first. Even then, I'm not sure if I would consider you and I. Dating co-workers is messy, and the students would have a field day," Levi stood on his toes to reach something in a cabinet, but groaned.

Eren noticed, and got up to go reach the pot for him. Levi sighed, setting it on the stove and opening the fridge back up to get the chili Hanji had made. He dumped the container into the pot, clicking the stovetop on and resuming the lecture.

"I mean, I'm open to giving you a chance someday, but we've known each other for a month in total. Let's become friends first," he added, and Eren only nodded.

Levi continued to heat the food up, while Eren went to go hook the Xbox to the T.V and put in the disc for Jet Set Radio Future. He unplugged the iPod, and plugged the speakers into the T.V instead. The music for the game was too good to not listen to, the pair decided. He clicked the game on, starting a new profile, making sure not to save over Hanji's old profile (Eren made the side comment about the fact she'd clocked over 200 hours, how the hell.)

When the food was done heating, Levi dumped Fritos into two bowls and some chili in, and Eren paused the game to go sit at the table with him to eat. The younger teacher decided to dump a shit-load of cheese on his, while Levi only added a little bit and just ate.

"Holy shit—this is spicy," Eren pulled away, looking terrified.

"You haven't had mine; this is Hanji's modified recipe. I use more pepper," Levi took a bite, and chewed. He swallowed before continuing.

"A lot of foods we make are basically modified to our taste; we have a liking for spicy stuff. Hanji never makes it hot to my tastes though," He scoffed.

"Is anything hot enough to your taste?" Eren asked sarcastically, laughing.

"Yeah, plenty of things. Not saying what, though," the shorter responded, waving his fork in Eren's direction.

"Oh, I see."

They finished dinner with idle conversation, cleaning up and heading straight back to the video game. Eren found out that Levi truly did know the lyrics to almost every song played, and knew exactly where all the bonuses were. They goofed off in the amusement park, skating on roller coasters and wishing it was something they could legitimately do.

Around midnight, they'd switched to watching movies and drinking a little bit, helping themselves to Hanji's wine and trying to feel as classy as one could while watching The Addams Family. A few laughs here and there, and by the time two in the morning breached, Levi was slowly dosing off.

"Hey," Eren said, turning to his 'friend.' "Where do we sleep?"

"You can sleep on the couch or we can share a bed in the guest room," Levi shrugged, standing up and going to the room to change. "I'll call you in when you can change, but I'm crashing."

He walked off to go change, not taking very long at all, and called Eren in when he was beginning to take out the piercings. Eren strolled in, already changed into his pajamas having left his bag in the bathroom, and flopped on to the neat and well-kept bed.

"I'm so sleepy," the brunet groaned.

"Whatever," Levi crawled under the covers, sighed and burying himself into the pillow. "Night, asshat."

"Wow, rude," Eren got intot he covers as well, turning his back from Levi and going to charge the phone. "Why can't we use Hanji's room?"

"Hanji's room is off limits after I reorganized her book case a few years ago. It was in a shit state, though, and I'm pretty sure it's still messy as hell," he replied, turning his back from Eren.

Eren grunted a response, flopping back to a comfortable position and sighing. It wasn't long before he heard Levi's breathing even out, and the older male next to him was in a content sleep. He finally had enough time to collect to his thoughts, and the first one was _what the hell is he doing_.

It was a stupid idea to agree to this, because Hanji found out about the tiny little crush, and she insisted. It was kind of her to help, but really, he felt like he was in high school again, and he only teaches the students. He's an adult now, dammit, he pays taxes!

So why the hell was Levi making him feel like a middle school girl with a crush?

* * *

A/N: i have a speech/debate competition this week and next week, that's why im updating early. i may update saturday too, during my downtime at the competition. also, expect a lot of pop culture references because i like my metal and punk music. and my history. i like writing this fic.


End file.
